


Prompt 10.out of focus

by 666maggot777



Series: Maggot/Enoch's personalized October prompts list. [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: I'm tired of like, Inktober 2019, M/M, Neurodivergant!Judar, October Prompt Challenge, but overlooked, fics that just made judar dumb, hes actually pretty smart, hes not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777
Summary: Judar's attention span is short, but not when it comes to his own interests.





	Prompt 10.out of focus

**Author's Note:**

> I took this prompt and just slapped neurodivergant Judar on it because I love him and I always thought he had ADHD or autism. I'm also tired of people calling him stupid, he just does shit that doesn't make sense or say whatever.

Judar's focus is bad outside of things he's interested it. He also has a hard time paying attention to things that are important, he doesn't do this purposely--all the time, he does try to listen and his brain refuses to soak in the information.  
  
Its like trying to draw water from a glass, that has a hole in the bottom. His brain is the cup and the water is the information.  
  
Judar is great at human anatomy, history is iffy unless its about conquers and rulers.  
  
Anything outside of those things, he's not very good at. He's told by his teachers that they're aware Judar isn't dumb, he's good at his work and can put his mind to it, so why not focus on other studies? He's pulled all nighters to make himself retain the information and he'd over exhaust himself.  
  
Other times he just can't seem to understand anything no matter what. If you ask him what the numbers looked like on paper, he'll say they looked gumbled.  
  
He can read. It's important he knows long fucking convoluted paragraphs of whatever the fuck. He's only gotten better at writing because of Hakuryuu.  
  
At first, it seemed like Judar wasn't trying in Hakuryuu's eyes, but time went on and he was very determined to pronounce the longest words in all of mankind and memorize shit he doesn't care for.  
  
Hakuryuu was good with history and literature, his class requiring him to write a poem something or someone he cares about. For some reason when Judar tries to peek, Hakuryuu gets defensive and shoos the other boy away, like he's some bothersome cat.  
  
He was also repetitive. He needs a routine. Just because he does things a certain way, doesn't mean he would lose it without a routine. He has to wash his hands a certain way, brush his teeth from top to bottom and so on.  
  
Most days his hair is a braid, in twisties or a ponytail. He'll study and go over things with Hakuryuu while he combs his hair. Judar yawns and his eyes water, vision hazy and his body felt limp, but he had to do this entire presentation on cells and cells was something he never shut up about.  
  
He also liked earth worms and parasites, judt not tapeworms. Fuck tapeworms.  
  
He was very enthusiastic about writing an entire essay on earthworms and brought his own, in a tank and proceeded to scare someone so bad they stomped on it.  
  
Wasn't great.  
  
Does he have names for his worms? Yes. Does anyone know? Just Hakuryuu.  
  
"What's this one's name?"  
  
"Kadigia."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"Queen Sheba."  
  
"Her full name is Queen Sheba?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He dedicated his time to them and Hakuryuu used to be grossed out, but now Kadigia just crawls all over his hand.  
  
"Drop her and I will drop you."  
  
"Uhuh. Why did you pick earthworms as pets?"  
  
"They're cute."  
  
"Uhuh..."  
  
Hakuryuu nodded and trailed his gaze to the worm crawling up his wrist. He considered getting different worms for Judar or maybe caterpillars? Would he like those. He would want a big caterpillar, right?  
  
He likes a vast majority of things and wants to keep certain bugs or animals as pets. Last week he wanted a goat, then a chicken and he wanted some slugs. He's picked out a spider for himself, well, its a tarantula and its given to him by Ja'far.  
  
The tarantulas name is Jasmine and comes with a purple bow. Judar had a picture and Hakuryuu has seen the fucker--bug many times.  
  
Hakuryuu use to wonder how does Judar think he can take care of so many living creatures with his short attention span, but he can do it because it interests him. He's submerged in facts about bugs, skin cells and his favorite tyrants of history.  
  
He's not dumb, far from it. He just doesn't care too much about his other studies.  
  
He was called arrogant for having failing grades in other classes, but "showed off" his knowledge in other classes. Why couldn't he put more effort into subjects he's weaker in? Judar asks himself that too.  
  
"Gimme Kadija back."  
  
"Huh? But she's warmed up to me!"  
  
"She has to go back into her enclosure. Gimme my baby."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
Hakuryuu drops the slimey bug into the palm of Judar's hand, and Hakuryuu could swear the other boy is cooing at the little earthmworm, like it was his actual baby.  
  
Strange. Very strange.  
  
He put the worm into her enclosure very slowly and gentle placed her down.  
  
"Who wants a berry?"  
  
Judar popped open a plastic container of blueberrys, taking one out and offering it to the colony of slimey gross earthworms.  
  
"You guys remind me of worm on a string..."  
  
Judar was talking to him as he fed them, not paying any mind to Hakuryuu beside him. Hakuryuu didn't mind, he was just watching the worms go at the berries.  
  
"I'll need to get dead leaves and more soil."  
  
"When is that?"  
  
"Uhhh..tomorrow. maybe. If I pass this test then I'll try to get them some very "good" dead leaves. Queen Sheba is holding everyone together."  
  
"What happened to Solomon?"  
  
"Eh? He died."  
  
The conversation dropped afterwards. Judar put away his enclosure of earthworms and continued studying.  
  
After looking at Tendon Cells, finding the difference between your Tendons and Ligaments and sourcing they were done, at least to Judar. Why explain the body like its a factory? Ugh. Oh, scar tissue! Fun.  
  
Hakuryuu called it a night as well. Clocking himself out and laying beside Judar.  
  
He wasn't sleep, Hakuryuu knew that. His face kept moving, the tension between his eyebrows and that weird unpleasant curl of his mouth, scrunching of his nose.  
  
He was about to complain.  
  
"Ughhhhhh!!!! I'm going to fucking fail!!! Shit! Shit!"  
  
There it is.  
  
Judar screamed, a lot. He screamed when excited and when he was frustrated, like right now. Hakuryuu can't tel him to keep it down, it would make it all the more worse and he just shouldn't tell his friend to calm down.  
  
Hakuryuu doesn't like being told to calm down.  
  
"You got this."  
  
"Maybe! Or I just really fuckin' suck and I'm gonna fail--I think one of my teachers hate me, probably because I pointed out everyone could see her padded bra."  
  
Hakuryuu wasn't there for that, he was sick, but sure enough did Judar blow up his phone in all caps talking about the situation.  
  
"Not my fault she feels so undesirable, that she thinks her students wanna see that. Anyway! I'm just..really tired! Do people have high expectations of me? You know how hard that is? Like...you get told you have a higher reading level than your current grade and you get better at certain studies, breezing through shit so easily, but you suck at easy and solvable things. Its backwards."  
  
Judar has experienced his feelings about his teachers and the probability of people having expectations of him. He hated it so much. He always say how he can't deal with that, its too much performance pressure and unlike letting him work at his own pace, they antagonize him until he pumps out the work and passes out.  
  
He's seen Judar overwork himself to the point of losing his important beauty sleep, so he was a mess. He has natural dark circles, but his olive skin makes it hard to really see, its just that because he's so damn tired his circles get darker.  
  
He could lie and say it was smokey eyeshadow and people let it at that.  
  
Hakuryuu knew though.  
  
He was tired and high expectations aren't his favorite thing. Attention is amazing to Judar, but not like this.  
  
Why only gain attention when you succeed and not even while you fail?  
  
Judar still had Hakuryuu and he was always there for him.  
  
They were once sailing in a small lifeboat, trying to push each other off until coming to an understanding. It went frm assigning Hakuryuu as Judar's tutor to Hakuryuu becoming Judar's closest and only friend. Old man Sinbad didn't count, Ja'far was someone to bother and Kougyoku was like his sister.  
  
Hakuryuu thought beyond friends though, many times.  
  
"Judar..hey, hey? Breathe. Just breathe."  
  
Judar was heated and overwhelmed. He whines, but no tears. He's cradled in Hakuryuu's arms, shushing him and rocking him slowly. Hakuei wasn't home at the moment, so Judar was free act like a baby and be treated like a baby, for as long he wants.  
  
He fell into the rhythm of rocking Judar, he was pressed close to his chest and held securely. Hakuryuu adored him, he knows feeling slightly good about the situation is probably bad. He's just glad Judar trusts him enough, okay?  
  
"Juju."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Good."  
  
Judar didn't move and Hakuryuu didn't move him, he rocked him until he fell out of the rhythm and Judar wanted to lay down. Hakuryuu objected Judar's plea for physical contact, but he gave in because his heart is weaker than he'd like to admit.  
  
It would just be embarrassing in the morning to explain to Hakuei why Judar using Hakuryuu's chest as a pillow and why was her brother holding him like that.  
  
  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Haku is writing a poem abt Judar and its super fuckin vague. Judar won't even know its about him until who knows when.


End file.
